


Her~Tythan

by KadejahSenpai



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: Ethan saves a little girl and ends up taking her home.[Warning: Fluff, Cursing]





	1. Chapter 1

Ethan walked quietly home. He was a little stressed today so took a chance to take a walk. It was almost around eight and the sun was setting. The sky was a pinkish orangish color. It looked beautiful.

The streets were practically empty. Just a few cars passing by. I continued walking down the street in the way of the house. My body stopped when I seen a little girl on the curb. She looked no older than three. She had on a pastel pink colored pjs. I looked around and noticed no shops open nor anyone near the area.

"Hey are you lost?" I ask bending down to her height. She shakes her head. "Then why are you all alone, especially really late at night?" I asked trying to get some sort of verbal response from her. "I saw Daddy hurt Mommy really bad and it scared me." She said in a hushed tone. I felt bad for her. "What do you mean by your Daddy hurting your Mommy?" I asked.

She used the PJ sleeves to rub her eyes, clearly tired. "I went downstairs to ask Mommy to play with him when Daddy put a shiny metal think in Mommy's chest." My heart sank as she spoke. Her father killed her mother and she was to innocent to know. "Did you run out right afterwards?" I ask and she nodded her head.

"Stand up." I say. She gives me a confused look as she stands up from the curb. "We're going to head to my house for the night and we'll talk about your Mommy and Daddy okay?" She nods her head. "Can you carry me? I'm tired." She asked letting out a tiny cute yawn. I nod picking her up and placing her on my back.

I start the walk back home while the girl falls asleep on my back. I smile as I hear little snores come from her. I adjust her a little to grab my keys out of my pocket. I unlock the door and close it with my foot.

Tyler hears me and comes into the lounge when I set my keys on the stand. He gives me a questioning look when I put my fingers over my lips signaling him to be quiet. He glares up to see the little girl on my back, her black hair falling off my shoulders.

Tyler gives me an even more questioning look. I hold up one finger saying I'll be back in a minute. I head into the guest room and lay the little girl on the bed. I turn the nightstand light on low just in case she's scared of the dark. I cover her up with a blanket before leaving the room.

I walk back into the lounge where Tyler was waiting for me. "So why did you come in after eight with a little girl?" Tyler asked me. I explained to him what the little girl told me. Tyler looked extremely sad once I finished. "And she had no clue what it actually meant?" Tyler asked. "Nope. All she said was when she seen it she was scared and left the house." I said.

Tyler sat there for a second before speaking. "So I'm assuming you want to keep her?" Tyler asked. I gave him puppy dog eyes and nod my head. "Fine but we have to explain to her what actually happened." Tyler said. "How are we supposed to tell a girl who probably isn't even three yet that her mom is dead?" Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but you have to figure it out." Tyler said standing up from the couch.

I stand up and follow him to the room we share. "How about we have Mark help us tomorrow?" Tyler suggested. "Oh that's right we have to go to the studio tomorrow. So we have to bring her huh?" I said questioning myself. Tyler replied with a hum. "Now go check on her before we head to sleep." Tyler says. I nod heading into the guest room.

I open the door to see her sitting up on the bed with the blanket wrapped around her. She seen me and hopped out the of the bed hugging my leg. "Hey what's wrong?" I ask patting her head. "Monsters." She said before burying her head into my leg. "Monsters you say?" I questioned pickling her up.

She nods her head. "Can I sleep with you Mr. Blue Boy?" She asked. "Sure and my names Ethan." She nods her head and the lays it on my chest. I leave the guest room and walk into Tyler and I's room. "This is my boyfriend, Tyler." I said to her. She looks at my curly haired boyfriend.

"He looks like a tree!" Tyler laughs at her. "What's your name?" He asked her. "Y/N!" She said happily. "Well nice to meet you Y/N. I assume you want to sleep with us?" He looks at me and I nod my head. "Yeah Tree! Eten said I could!" Tyler let out a little laugh at the way she said our names. "Okay well then let's get to sleep!" I let her down and she hops on the bed.

Tyler sits on the bed with her while I grab something off the shelfs. I hand Y/N Gizmo. "Here you can have him." I said. "Really?" I nod my head. "Yay!" She shows Tyler who smiles at her. I sit on the bed with them. Tyler lays down and Y/N lays her head on his chest almost instantly falling asleep.

I grab my phone and send Amy a quick text.

Ethan- Hey do you still have those little girl clothes left at your house from when your cousin visited?

Amy- Yeah why?

Ethan- Could you bring them to the office tomorrow? You'll see why tomorrow.

Amy- Okay

I lay my phone on the nightstand and head to sleep like the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan

My alarm goes off. I turn it off and roll over to see Tyler gone and Y/N gone aswell. I get up from the bed changing into a black shirt and maroon skinny jeans. I fix my messy blue hair and leave the room.

I hear giggling coming from the kitchen. I walk in to see Tyler and Y/N eating breakfast. "Good morning Eten!" She says looking at me. I sit next to her. "Okay well we need to hurry up because we have to head to the studio." Tyler said putting his and Y/N's bowl in the sink.

"I'll go get the stuff for today. Want to help Y/N?" I asked her. "Sure Eten!" She says hopping off the stool. We head upstairs. She grabs Gizmo off the bed. "I think I have some coloring stuff from a challenge." I said. I go in the closet and grab some of the coloring books and crayons.

"Okay let's head back down. Tyler should be ready to drive us." She nods her head grabbing my hand as we head downstairs. We leave the house and to the studio.

-  
We walk into the studio. I'm still holding the coloring book while Y/N is holding Gizmo. Amy comes in and I bend down to Y/N's height. "This is Amy. She has some clothes you can wear that aren't pjs." She nods her head. "Is she nice?" Y/N asks. "The nicest. She's going to help you get ready okay?" Y/N nodded her head once more. "Can you hold Gimo?" I smile and nod. She hands me it.

"Okay let's go get you changed." Amy said holding her hand out for Y/N to grab. They walk to the bathroom and head to my desk. I set down the books, crayons, and Gizmo. Mark comes in. "Hey Ethan what's up with all the coloring stuff?" Mark asks. "And Gizmo?"

I was going to answer when Y/N and Amy came back in. Y/N was wearing a pastel blue dress and her hair was in pigtails. She runs up and grabs Gizmo off the desk. "Eten can I have a snack?" She asks. I bend down to her level. "See the girl over there with the brown hair?" I ask her pointing to Kathryn. She nods. "Go asks if she can get you ask snack." She nods her has running over to Kathryn.

"Okay Ethan how the hell do you have a kid? I thought you were dating Tyler?" Mark asked in a hushed voiced so Y/N wouldn't notice. I explained the whole situation to them.

"Oh god. That poor thing." Amy said. "Have you told the police?" Mark asked. "That's what Tyler went to do." Mark nodded his head as Y/N came back in with a popsicle. "Kathryn it's literally only ten o' clock." She shrugged her shoulders. "I asked which one she wanted and she pointed to that."

Y/N sat in my desk chair and looked at Mark. "Hey I know you!" She says pointing to Mark. Mark bent down to her level. "Oh really?" He asked. "Yeah! My mommy watched you all the time!" Mark gave her a weak smile. "She said you made her happy." Y/N says licking the popsicle.

"Why don't we record a video with you. Would you like that?" Mark asked her. She nodded her head really fast. "Okay finish eating your popsicle and we'll do it!" Y/N nods her head and continues to eat. Mark stands up and head to set up the challenge.

Y/N finishes as Tyler comes in. "Okay let's wash your hands." I take Gizmo from her hands and set it on the desk. I pick her up and carry her to the bathroom. I hold her up as seen washes her hands. "Okay now let's go do some recording." I say picking her up.

We walk into the lounge area. We seen a bunch of headphones indicating were doing the whisper challenge. "Mar what are we doing?" Y/N asked grabbing the yellow pair of headphones. "We are going to do the whisper challenge." Mark said and contunied to explain the challenge.

-  
"Do you get it Y/N?" Mark asked. Y/N nodded her head. "Okay well let's get started!" Mark said. We sat on the couch. Mark, Tyler, Y/N, then me last. Amy hits record and we start.

"Hello everybody my names Markiplier and today I'm joined with friends! Tyler and Ethan like usual but we have someone new. Y/N!" Y/N waves at the camera holding Gizmo. "Today we are doing the whisper challenge." And with that we start the challenge.

-  
It was the last tweet and Tyler was whispering to Y/N. Y/N took off her headphones. "Okay what did Tyler say Y/N?" Mark asked. "Mar is better than Eten?" Y/N says. "Damn right I am." Mark says giving Y/N a high five. "But the original was 'Making cookies at three am'." Mark ends the video.

Y/N let's out a yawn. "You tired Y/N?" I ask. She nods her head rubbing her eyes. "Yes Eten." I pick her up from the couch. She clings onto my shirt. I head to into where the computer are and we head to my desk. Y/N sits in my lap sleeping as I start to edit.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler

Y/N waves up and Ethan tells her to come and play with me while he records. "Here is the coloring stuff." I say setting down the books on the floor. I sit down across from her on the ground. "Hey Tree can I get pwain paper?" She asked. "Sure." Kathryn over hears us so when I head over there she hands me some.

I walk back over to Y/N who opened the crayon box. I set the paper down and she grabs one immediately. "Thank you Tree." I let out a little laugh. Her calling me Tree is weird. Tyler and Tree don't sound alike but I guess she seen my height and assumed Tree.

I pulled out my phone playing my Spotify playlist. A song by Twenty One Pilots comes on and Y/N starts to sing along. "Do you like this band?" I asked her. Sean nodded her head looking up from the paper. "Yup! Mommy used to play it on the radio when we went shopping." I felt my heart break everytime she mentioned her mother. But what confused me is she used past pronouns. Like did or used to. When she was talking to Mark about her mother she used past tense.

"Y/N do you know what happened to your mother?" I asked her. I seen Kathryn look over and give me a questioning look. Y/N nodded her head. "Yeah. She's up there." She pointed up, guessing she means heaven. "Mommy was very sick. She explained to me that she wouldn't be here for much longer and that she would be with angels." I felt myself sadden as she spoke. Her mother had to explain everything to her so if she ever passed Y/N would know.

"She said Daddy didn't like her anymore. Daddy came home very, what's the word Mommy used, drunk alot. It scared Mommy so she always told me to head to my room. I guess Daddy lost it." She didn't even flinch from speaking. How could someone so young understand all of that.

Kathryn had the same expression I had. "Do you think Mommy is happy?" Y/N looks to me with tears in her eyes. "Oh Y/N don't cry." I pick her up and set her in my lap. She sniffles against my chest. "I'm sure your Mommy is very happy. And she wants you to be happy aswell." I said rubbing her back as she started to hiccup.

After she stopped crying she pulled her drawing back over contunied to draw. She stayed in my lap as she drew. "Kat can you get Amy?" Y/N asks. Kathryn nods and heads to get Amy.

Seconds later Amy comes in with Kathryn. "You needed me Y/N?" Amy asked. "I drew you!" She said holding up the paper. Amy bent down. "You're a really good drawer." Amy said. She turns around to show me. "Better than me!" I say with a little laugh. "Here Amy!" Y/N handed Amy the drawing. "I will hang this by my desk forever." Y/N claps her hands and starts to draw again.

We stayed that way for another ten minutes until Mark came in with lunch. "Lunch!" He yells. Everyone goes into the lounge to get there food. "Here you go Y/N." Mark said handing her a happy meal. "Thank you Mar!" Y/N takes it and runs over to sit with Ethan.

"So how were you and Y/N for the hour you were left alone?" Mark asked grabbing his food. "Well I found out a lot about her." I said. "Like what?" He gave me a questioning look. I explained to him everything she said.

"So she understood that her mother died?" I nod my head. "She ran out because she was scared. She knew her mother was gone. Her mother had to explain it to her because she was sick." I said as we walked into the lounge. "Oh poor girl." Mark says looking at her eating some of Ethan's food.

She looks at us and smiles. "Did you know Eten is allergic to peanuts? They make him all sick and he'll be in the hospital like mommy." Mark and I became very nervous. "What does she mean by 'like her mommy'?" We were going to answer but was beat by Y/N. "My mommy was very sick. She was in the hospital all the time. She was like that until she went up." Y/N said pointing to the ceiling.

Ethan gives us a confused look. "Hey Y/N why don't you come and eat with Kathryn and I. The boys have to talk." Amy said. "Okay!" Y/N hopped off Ethan's lap grabbing her lunch and Gizmo before walking Amy. "Explain." Ethan said.


	4. Chapter 4

Y/N

I follow Amy to get eat with Kat and her. "Hey Y/N when you finish your lunch I'll get you another popsicle okay?" Kat said. I nod my head. "Okay Kat!"

Ethan

They explained everything she said. "Oh my." I couldn't even for words. "She didn't really seemed fazed by it either." I felt so bad for her.

We walk into where Kat and Amy were and Y/N was eating a popsicle while the three were playing Uno. Mark's phone rang so he left the room.

"So how do you like everyone at the office?" I ask her. "I really like them!" She said with a chipper tone. Mark comes back in. "Hey so Team Edge wants me to come over tomorrow and since Bella is going to be there I was wanting to know if you wanna go Y/N?" Mark asks bending down to her level. "Yeah I want to!" Y/N said happily running over to Mark.

"Okay I'll have to get you more clothes since I don't have any more girl clothes." Amy said. "Can I go with?" Y/N asked Amy. "It's up to Ethan and Tyler since they're your guardians."

She runs up to my leg and hugs it. "Can I go with Amy, Tree and Eten?" She asks. I look over to Tyler who nods his head. "Sure just be back before we leave the office tonight." I said to Amy. "Will do."

Amy

I grab Y/N's hand and take her to my car. I sit her in the back and make sure she's buckled in enough since we didn't have a car seat. I get in as well. "Want some music?" I ask. She nods so I turn on the radio.

She sits humming in the back as we make our way to the mall. "I've never been here before." She said attempting to unbuckle herself. "Really? Well then I'm glad I'm the first to take you." I reply.

I get out and help her with her seatbelt. As soon as I unbuckle her she hops out the car. I hold out my hand for her to grab and she does so.

"Okay if you see a shop you might like, let me know okay?" She nods her head and we enter the mall. "It's so big!" She says. "Yep. That's a mall for you."

We stop at a few shops Y/N likes, picking out assortments of clothes. We were about to leave but then one last shop caught her eye. "Can we go in there Amy?" She asks looking up at me.

It was a candy shop. "Okay but you can only get a little." She nods her head and we walk in.

-  
Tyler

"Hey where is Amy and Y/N?" Ethan asked. "Amy said they were leaving the mall about five minutes ago." Mark replied shutting off computers. And if on cue they enter the office. Amy holding about four bags and Y/N only one.

"How much candy did you get her?" I asked. "Not a lot but I got her a good amount for her age." She runs up to my leg. "Look they have these candies that look like legos!" She keeps explaining her candy as Ethan and Mark walk in.

"You got her candy didn't you?" Mark asked. "Yeah. She was so polite about it and everything!" Mark sighed giving Amy a kiss on the forehead. "You're too easy." He said with a little laugh.

"Okay we know you got candy but what kind of clothes did you get?" Ethan asks. "That's a secret." She responded. Mark picks her up. "Well I think it's time for Misses Secret Keeper to go to bed. We have an early day tomorrow." She nods as he let's her down.

"Come on let's go." Ethan says. I grab the bags from Amy and we head to the house.

-  
"Okay go get into pjs." She nods grabbing stuff from the bag before going into the bathroom. Ethan and I try to set up the guest bedroom to her liking.

She comes out in fluffy pj pants and a t-shirt. "Can I sleep with you guys again?" She asks. I look at Ethan and he nods. "Sure." I reply. Sue let's out a little yay before running into our room.

She climbs on the bed, struggling only a little. We get on the bed with her, me grabbing Gizmo as I go along. She hugs Gizmo and lays in between us almost instantly falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler

When I woke up Y/N was still asleep but Ethan was awake on his phone. He was wearing his glasses which made him look adorable. I turn to wake up Y/N.

"Come on Y/N. You get to go hang out with Team Edge." When I say that she hurries out of the bed. Ethan smiles at me. "What?" I ask. "You are like perfect dad material." Ethan said shutting off his phone. "The way you smile and the gentleness you have with Y/N is amazing."

I give Ethan a small kiss. "Well you'd be equally great dad material." As soon as I say that Y/N comes in. I get off Ethan and look at Y/N. She had on a red flannel with the sleeves being ever so slightly too big. She also had on black skirt which made her look adorable.

"Amy also got me these things to put my hair up." She said handing Ethan a hairtie. He pulls her onto his lap and puts her hair into a ponytail. "Where did you learn how to do that?" I ask. "I hang out with Amy a lot." He replied back. He sets her back on the ground. "Okay let's get breakfast. Mar will be here soon." Y/N walks down the stairs with us trailing behind.

We reach the kitchen where Y/N hands a bowl. "How did you get that?" I ask. "I climbed on the counter." Ethan let's out a little laugh. I grab her a bowl and make her some cereal. She climbs on a stool at the kitchen island. I set the bowl in front of her and she starts to eat.

Mark comes in the kitchen with his flannel on. "Well you guys are matching now." I say to Mark who looks at Y/N. "Yay it's Mar!" Y/N said reaching her hands out. Mark picks her up from the stool. "Ready to go kiddo?" Mark asks her. She nods her head making her ponytail bounce. "I'll have her back by three." Mark said. "Okay that's fine." Ethan said. "Okay let's go Y/N." Mark said. "Bye Daddy Eth and Daddy Ty." Y/N said and waved to us. Mark gave us a surprised look. "Did you just call us Daddy?" Ethan asked Y/N. She nodded her head. "Was I not supposed to?" She asked. "No that is completely fine just a little surprising." Ethan took her from Mark's arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Have fun and don't get hurt." Y/N nods and Ethan hands him back to Mark.

-

Mark

I placed Y/N in the back and we left to the Team Edge space. When we got there Kevin immediately picked her up. "Oh she's so cute." He said. "Hi stranger I'm Y/N." Y/N said to Kevin. I just smiled at them. "Well Y/N I'm Kevin. Today you get to hang out with me a lot." "Yay!" She claps her hands. "You guys are setting up to do water war while she comes record a video for Battle Universe." Kevin explained to me. "Okay make sure she doesn't get hurt. Ethan would kill me." Kevin nodded.

-

Kevin

"Okay these glasses are to keep you from getting hurt." I said placing the safety glasses on her. I explained the challenge to her. We were doing another thing of Mafia. "They look funny." Y/N says giggling at the guys in there funny outfits. "Yep now do you understand the game?" I ask her and she nods her head. I set her in between Connor and Gunner. With that we start the video.

\- 

"How did she succeed at being the murderer twice." Connor said as I picked up Y/N. "Because she's very smart." I said. "So Y/N tell us about yourself." Connor asks Y/N. "Well I'm three I'll be four in a week though!" She said. "Oh really? Well happy early birthday kid." Connor said. I put her down and she ran up to Mark. "Did you know her birthday is in a week?" I ask Mark. He shakes his head. "I should probably text Ethan and Tyler." Mark said.

-

Mark

I send a quick text to the boys before heading to play water war. "So today we are doing Water War again with Mark and a new little guest Y/N." Matthias introed. 

-

"I'm sorry Mar." JFred lifted her up so she could dump my last cup of water on me. "Okay thank you guys so much for watching. Y/N won against all of us." He finished outroing the video. I shook my wet hair on Y/N. "Mar!" She yells. I pick her up. "Okay time to go home now." She nodded with a little yawn. I smile and take her home.


	6. Chapter 6

-one week time skip-  
Amy

I was instructed by Mark to take Y/N out all day until he told me to come to Ethan and Tyler's house. It was weird but I didn't mind though. I really liked hanging out with her.

"Amy!" Y/N said running up to my leg and hugging it. "Hey Y/N." I picked her up. "So today we're going to hang out so the boys can work." I explained to her while Ethan got her bag ready. She nodded her head. "Okay is Kat going to be there?" She asked tilting her head to the side ever so slightly. "Unfortunately she can't. She has a lot of things to do." "Okay then let's have fun!"

Ethan hands me her bag. "Bring her back around six?" I nod my head and place her bag on my shoulder. "Bye Y/N." Ethan says. "Bye Etan!" She waves bye to Ethan and we head out.

"Have you ever been you a park?" I ask her as we pull out of the driveway. "No not yet." She replied eating her fruit snacks. "Well then that's where we're going."

-  
"Here we are." I say parking the car. I help her out of the car and grab her bag. "Now let's go have fun." I say.

She runs around for a little playing on the slides and such before hopping onto a swing. "How does this work?" She asks. "Well you kick you feet back and forth together and you start to move." I place hee bag down and sit next to her on the swings. I start swinging and showing her how it's done.

In only a mere few seconds she had it. She was giggling and laughing. It stayed like that for awhile until we both got exhausted. "Why don't we go get lunch?" I ask her. She nods and hops off the swing.

We head back to the car and I help her in. I place her bag in the seat next to her. I hope it the driver seat and drive us to a small cafe.

-  
"What would you guys link to drink?" The waitress asked. "A Pepsi for me and a sprite for her." She nods. "Do you need more time to order or do you want me to take it now?" She asks sweetly. Y/N points to something on the menu. "I guess we're ready." I recite my order as look at what Y/N is pointing at. "And she wants the mac and cheese." The waitress nods and leaves.

"So how do you like Ethan and Tyler?" I ask her. "I reply like them! They're the best dads ever! Etan even taught me how to play Mario Kart!" She said happily. "Uou consider them as dads?" I ask with a slight smile. "Mhm! They take care of me and love me a lot!"

We spent the rest of our late lunch talking about anything that came to Y/N's mind. Alot of it was little goofy things she thought.

My phone buzzed on the table as we were finishing up. I picked it up and seen Ethan texting me.

Ethan- were done earlier you can bring her home

I click off the screen and look at Y/N who had just finished. "Okay it's time to go home." I pay the bill and we head out to the car. I help Y/N in and we head back to the house.

No lights were on in the house which confused me but they were probably recording upstairs or something. Y/N tried to open the door but failed. I open it for her and flicked the lights on.

"Happy birthday Y/N!" A bunch of people yelled. Everyone was here. Everyone from Teamiplier and Hi5Studios. Ethan came and picked up Y/N. "Happy birthday kiddo." Ethan said. She hugged him. "Thank you so much! You're the best daddy ever!" She climb out of Ethan's arms and went to Tyler. "Daddy?" Ethan asked. "Mhm!"She replied.

"Y/N blow out the candles." Mark said picking her up. She blew out the candles. "Cake now?" She asked. "Yes cake!" Mark said.


	7. Chapter 7

Third person

"Dads if you don't hurry up I'm going to miss my plane!" Y/N yelled running down the stairs. "Jack, Mark, Amy, and Kathyrn are already at the airport!" She jumped off the last step peaking into her dads room. "We're coming." Ethan replied sadly. Y/N was heading off to college in Ireland. 

-  
"Y/N!" Amy said pulling Y/N into a hug. Mark joined them. Amy started to cry. "Awe Amy don't cry. You will get to see me for conventions!" She said giving Amy an extra squeeze.

Mark pulled her into a hug once Y/N let go. She wiped he eyes trying to hold back more tears. Y/N gave Kathyrn a little hug. Then all that left was Tyler and Ethan.

Se tried to form words but failed. She pulled them both into a hug. When she got older they explained what happened to her parents and she loved them so much for saving her.

"Thank you so much. So much for saving me and giving me a wonderful family." Y/N said as tears slide off her face onto their shoulders. "Just do well in Ireland. The college is looking forward for you to come." Tyler said trying to lighten the mood.

Y/N cried to the point where Tyler picked her up like when she was a kid. "I can never thank you enough for giving me something amazing." Tyler places her back down. "You gave us a beautiful daughter who is now going to college abroad." Tyler said.

Ethan couldn't form words. He was crying to trying to compose himself. She placed a kiss on both of their cheeks. "Y/N you're going to miss the plane." Jack said feeling and for ruining the moment. "I will make sure to text everyday." Y/N said as she grabbed her bag. She gave everyone another quick hug before waving bye and following Jack.

They sat on the plane. Y/N had on her headphones listening to Twenty One Pilots. She looked at her lockscreen which was a picture of her, Tyler, and Ethan at her fourth birthday. She smiled before shutting her eyes getting ready for Ireland.

-I'm sorry I'm ending so many stories. I've lost inspiration for them so I'm tried to end them a nice way!-


End file.
